


Getting a Re-do (Usnavi x Reader)

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: What would happen if Usnavi had left the heights as he planned and while he was in DR, he lost the girl he loved after he broke her heart by leaving her behind and never got the chance to say he was sorry. This will start angsty but I could never break our boy like that, this will end with some fluff.
Relationships: Benny/Nina Rosario, Benny/reader, usnavi /reader
Kudos: 2





	Getting a Re-do (Usnavi x Reader)

What if things were different, what if he had stayed in Washington Heights with (Y/N). This was always a thought that ran through Usnavi’s mind as he sat on a beach in the Dominican Republic. He had broken the girl he loved most heart by leaving her behind but he knew how strong she was and that she would be fine. Sonny would call with weekly updates about the block and who was still there, so it surprised him when he saw Sonny’s caller ID pop up on his phone. “Whats up Sonny two calls in less than a week whats going on?” Usnavi asked with a smile on his face, but it dropped when he heard his little cousin sniffing one the other end and someone crying in the background that sounded like Benny. “Sonny what’s wrong, what happened?” he asked starting to panic as he stood up from the place where he was sitting on the beach. The line was silent for a moment before Sonny tried to speak.

“Coz it’s (Y/N)... she’s gone,” Sonny said quietly as he tried to hold himself together. “ what do you mean (Y/N) is gone?” Usnavi asked as his heart felt like it was about to crack. “Sh- she’s gone, she was killed in a car accident this morning…” that was all Sonny could get out before he broke down again. Usnavi felt his heart drop and shatter into a million pieces. “No, no, no, your joking right, she’s sitting right next to you, and that’s not Benny crying in the background he’s trying not to laugh.” He said not believing what he had just been told. “Do you really think that we would joke about something like this! Are you really that stupid!” Benny yelled into the phone. “it’s not like you cared about (Y/N) anyways seeing as how you just up and left her behind!” he hissed. Usnavi didn’t say anything he knew he deserved all of Benny’s anger right now, as he tried to process the fact that he would never see (Y/N) again, never get to see her smile, her beautiful eyes, to hear her laugh. But most of all he would never get to apologize to her for what he had done to her. “When is the funeral?” he asked hoping Benny would tell him. “Why should I tell you, it’s not like you are going to fly back here for it anyway, plus what makes you think for even a second that we would want you there, after what you did?” Benny asked with venom in his voice. “Damn it, Benny, I know I fucked up, please tell me when it is so I can at least say goodbye to her,” Usnavi said as his voice cracked as he held back tears.

The line was silent, “It’s Friday at 5 pm... Just be ready for all sorts of anger and not just mine.” Benny finally said before hanging up on Usnavi. “Why did you tell him?” Nina asked as she walked over to Benny taking the phone from his hands. “He deserves to see what he caused, but he also deserves to get grieve like the rest of us.” He said hugging her tightly. “I miss her so much already,” he whispered as his tears began to fall again. “You are the best brother she could have had, this wasn’t your fault, neither was Usnavi leaving,” Nina said kissing his forehead. 

Usnavi arrived back in New York on Thursday night, taking a cad to the apartment that, he, Sonny, and (Y/N) once shared. Once he paid the driver he knocked on the door, he heard shuffling and sniffing on the other side before it opened. He was met with a broken-looking Benny and Sonny on the other side. Suddenly Nina came up and slapped him before Benny wrapped his arms around her as she tied to get out of his grip before she started to sob. Usnavi stood there holding the place on his cheek that Nina had just hit. After everyone had calmed down Usnavi made his way inside, looking around his heart broke again, nothing had changed since he had left. It was as of (Y/N) was just there and had only gone out moments ago. He waled into what used to be their room and his bags hit the floor as he cried falling to his knees, “I’m sorry (Y/N), I’m so sorry I never should have left, maybe if I was here you still would be, now I don’t even get the chance to say I’m sorry.” he said through his tears as he talked to the universe. No one spoke to him that night, he laid on the bed that smelled like her and cried himself to sleep. 

When he woke the next morning he felt a weight next to him in bed and arms around him. As he opened his eyes he whipped the tears that still fell from his eyes. He looked over to see (Y/N) asleep next to him with her head resting on his chest. He gently ran his finger through her (H/L) hair letting out a sob realizing it was all a dream. Usnavi looked down when he heard a small groan. “Navi, baby what’s wrong?” (Y/N) said as she sat up seeing his tear-stained face. He leaned into her touch as she cupped his face in her hands whipping away his tears. “I left you, then I lost you and never got the chance to apologize for what I did to you,” he whispered. “Shhh, it’s ok I’m right here, and I’m ok.” (Y/N) said resting her forehead against his. Usnavi pulled her closer to him. “I promise ill never leave you alone, I love you too much to lose you the way I did in my dream,” he said. (Y/N) looked up at him, “does this mean that you’re staying?” she asked with a smile. All he could do was nod before kissing (Y/N) gently, silently thanking the universe for giving him another chance to fix a mistake that he could have made. He had lost so much this year, he wasn’t ready to give up anyone else he loved. “I love you (Y/N) so much,” he whispered. “ I love you too my Navi.” (Y/N) whispered back.


End file.
